After Effects
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: this is my take on what happened after the episdoe on Thursday.i't just a little one shot but i'll get back to my other RB story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: just taking a little break from my other RB story because I needed to write something after seeing that wonderful episode on Thursday****I was so thrilled I was jumping up and down and clappingshe just walked out and in a sense dropped him like a sack of potatoes! So this is a little one shot! Enjoy!**

**After Effects**

She was standing in the middle of the bullpen just looking around at all the different activities going on—Traci and Jerry were talking to Leo, Oliver and Dov were talking to different people and others were showing people what they do; it was the open house night—she just stood there looking like she was about to break down and the one person that she didn't see, the one person that she needed wasn't there and that was Sam. She kept looking around the room for him walking to different parts of the station trying to find him but he wasn't there. She needed, wanted him and she thought she was going to break down right there in the bullpen if she didn't find him. All she wanted was for him to wrap his strong, muscular arms around her to protect her from herself, from Luke and the whole damn situation. She wanted for him to tell that it was going to be alright that she would be alright because he would be there; she remembered what he said a few weeks ago, "I'll always be here." Those 4 simple little words somehow made her feel better but not better enough if he had his arms around her. She went up to Traci and she knew that she wanted to talk. "Hey Jerry, could watch Leo for a few minutes? I think Andy wants to talk."

"Yeah sure babe"

Andy grabbed her arm and headed for the locker rooms; Traci having to run a little to keep up with her. When they got there, there were other rookies in there so Andy yelled out, "Get out rookies, we need some privacy." Was all she simply stated and they scattered out of the room.

"Andy ok what's up? You nearly took my arm off then you went all Swarek on the rooks?"

She just looked at her through tear filled eyes, "Traci…Luke…he cheated on me!"

"Damn, where he is? I am going to kick his ass for hurting you! Then I'll get Sam and he'll do some more damage possibly even put him back in the hospital. I knew it, I just knew he was too good to be true; you know there was always something about him I just didn't like but I went along because I thought you were happy even thought I knew you were faking it."

Traci started pacing and Andy grabbed her arm, "No Trac, I…wait you knew I was faking it?"

"Yes, I am your best friend. I can tell these things but really when I said 'fake it till you make it' I was not talking about your personal life."

"Well why didn't you come to me sooner? I could've avoided all this' waving her hands up and down, 'all this heartache and not have my heart broken again."

"I don't know, you were so happy that I actually thought you weren't faking it but you're a better actor than I thought."

"Yeah well…thanks"

She hugged her and began crying and Traci just held her tighter then said, "You as much as I love comforting you, wouldn't Sam's arms feel better?" she grinned

"Haha, yes actually they would but he's no where to be found in the station; believe me I've looked everywhere. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's at the Penny. Earlier he said it's the same thing with these open houses and he really didn't want to be here. Girl if I were you I'd go after that man and tell him the truth and Andy you better stop denying your feelings for him. You should've seen the way he was acting when you were trapped in that building; I mean if it weren't for Oliver, he would've gone busting in there alone but the look on his face broke my heart."

"What look was that?"

"Helplessness and worried and being so damn in love with you that he can't stand it. You know that's why he hasn't been paired with you; it's because it hurts him to much for you to sit there and talk about Luke but now that's over with maybe you two can put your heads on straight and just freaking go for it. Trust me on this, I know from experience, if you don't realize what's right in front you then you could lose it and I just want to you to know that."

Andy reached over and hugged her tight, "Thanks Traci, I don't know if I didn't have you hear to tell me the truth."

She laughed, "You'd probably loose your head."

They both broke out laughing which Andy really need and it felt good; they said their goodbyes and Andy headed to the Penny. Once she got there she stood outside looking at him through the window; really looking at him, looking at his body language and everything else. His shoulders were more down than usual, he was just staring down at his drink barely even taking a drink at, looked like he was in deep thought, his body looked broke down and beaten like he'd lost a fight and she realized that in a way he thought he was going to loose her and it killed him. Finally after taking a few deep breaths she went in and sat down beside him. She motioned for the bar tender to come over and she order a scotch and he turned and looked at her surprised. "What?" was all she said. He smiled but she noticed that it wasn't one of his melting smiles and it didn't reach up to his eyes, "Hard day?"

"That is not even close to describing how the hell my day was…" she replied as the bar tender handed her drink and she gulped half it down.

"Whoa, slow down there, what happened?" he could tell something was wrong and he wanted to find out so he could protect her.

She looked at him through tear filled brimmed eyes, "When we were…no that's not right…Luke…he cheated on me with Jo last week when they were at the hotel doing some drug bust or whatever. I just found out today when Jo and I had to protect that witness before she changed her mind but anyway Jo kept trying to avoid it and she must've thought I was stupid or something because I figured it out. Well after that when I went home, I packed a suitcase and just as I was getting ready to leave he comes home. Then he starts saying all this shit saying that it was a mistake and oh it would never happen again but I was not going to fall for that. I told him that I put the ring back in the gun compartment where I _found_ it and told him that it was over. He tried to make some half assed plea but I didn't buy it, I could tell on face that he didn't mean it so I walked out on him. So much for going for the safe choice, yeah freaking right; just got my heart crushed again."

After she spilled her heart out, she had tears streaming down her face and he looked like he could kill someone but he pushed it aside and got up and wrapped her in a tight hug where she just collapsed against his chest and sobbed. He could kill Callahan for hurting her like this; he made up his mind right then and there that if he hurt her in any way again he would kick his ass to kingdom come and make him wish he was never born. After he calmed himself, he asked, "Where would like for me to take you?"

"Just take me back to your place. I need you to hold me tonight." he nodded and they left together heading for his place.

Once they got there they both changed and climbed into bed. She turned so she was facing him and he was facing her with his arms around her. She smiled because she felt safe, secure and surprisingly cherished. She felt like nothing bad could happen as long as she was in his arms. She slowly felt sleep claim her as she slowly closed her looking at him and he nodded as if to say it's alright I'll be here to protect you.

**AN: That's it for now…I hope ya'll like it but don't worry I'll get back to my other RB story. Please review****I always love your thoughts and ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: well after seeing Thursday's episode I just had to write this. This is what I think happened in the car ride back to Traci's place.**

**Chapter 2: "I'm tired…"**

It had no doubt been a very emotional and exhausting day and now she was staying at Traci's apartment and yes when she had said, "I'm tired…" she was emotionally drained but also there were other reasons why she had said that and Traci didn't get it; Sam would've gotten it and he would've told her the same reasons. She was tired of picking the wrong man yet again, tired of getting her heart crushed again, she didn't go with her gut and go with Sam and now she regrets ever moving in with Luke or ever giving him a second look when Sam pushed her towards him but he only did that because he was scared himself of how he felt about her yet she was just as scared about the feelings for him.

It was plain and simple: it pure, raw, electric and fiery passion. And that's what scared them both because they've never had it this bad nor have they ever felt this way about anyone or anything in their life but they've both been hurt so it was only natural that they felt scared but she still should've went with her gut.

She turned on the radio and to her surprise she heard Sam's voice. They looked at each other and she turned up the volume…

"What's her name?"

"Andy"

"And what song do you want to dedicate to her?"

"It's called, 'Love Don't Run' by Steve Holy"

"That's a very beautiful song, why that one?"

"She's been through so much and we've both been kind of going around the bush about our feelings and tonight I…uh…I almost lost her. Honestly I don't what I'd do if I ever lost her. I feel like she's the one for me but I'm giving her some time and space to realize that I'm the one for her. I just want her to know that I love her very much and that I'll be here. I've never felt like this with anyone…I mean we've both been hurt, both had our hearts crushed and picked the wrong persons and that's why I think we are both scared to admit our feelings. If you're listening Andy; I love you."

"Well that's very sweet; I'll put that song on and hopefully she'll realize that you're a great guy. I mean you sound like you're very genuine."

Traci looked over and Andy just had her head in her heads sobbing and then the song started. "Wow he really loves you Andy and to admit that on the radio says a lot about him. Andy I know that you've had your heartbroken but he just admitted on radio that he loves you and you are the one for him. I think it's time for you two to stop all this nonsense and just go for it. Just listen to the words of this song; it's totally him telling how he feels about you."

She stopped crying and just listened while the tears kept rolling down her checks, "Wow, I guess he really does love me. Damn! Why didn't I listen to my gut? And why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it wasn't my place Andy"

"Oh my god…not your place…what the hell is that? You are my best friend; I thought you would've told me or at least warned me!"

Now she was getting really upset and started yelling but then stopped when she saw the look on Traci's face, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled like that…"

"No don't…don't say you're sorry…you almost died today! Now I'm mad…Damn Andy why can't you and Sam just admit your feelings for one another! Oh that's right you two are BOTH way too stubborn and scared to admit it! Good lord, everyone can see that you two belong together…hell even Gail can see it and she bitches about to Chris."

Now it was Traci's turn to yell at her and she didn't feel bad for her yelling because she knew she was right; "You're right." She said softly

"What was that?"

"I said you are right."

"Well what are you going to do about it then?"

"I honestly don't know but when I figure it out you will be the first to know…"

With that they both sat in silence the rest of the way…

**AN: hope ya'll like this…this season of RB has been so great and now I'm just waiting for Luke to say something off hand just give a reason for Sam to hit him—yeah there should be a knockdown, drag out fight between those two. Although Sam beat him in the retrain last season so Luke does not have chance against him if it ever came down to that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANN: I own nothing, not RB or this song that's in here.**

**AN: just heard this song called, 'Bring it on home' by Little Big Town and it's totally a song that I can see Sam singing to Andy. I just loved that last scene between Andy and Sam; only wished it ended differently *well I think we all wanted it to end differently* but this is my take on how I think it should've ended. Oh I am still waiting on that knock down drag out fight between Sam and Luke; don't you think?**

**Chapter 3: Changing…**

_Sam's pov:_

When I saw her beginning to laugh and give away that huge megawatt smile of hers I knew that she'd be alright. I knew earlier when I told her she needed an ax to chop up Jo's desk that she wouldn't do it so that's why I told her to come with me, there's something you need to do first. And then I preceded to tell her that she needed to hit something and when she asked like what I thought I would loose it but I didn't so I just out right said it and told her to hit me. God I felt like I was in one of those romantic comedies and I felt silly but that's what she needed to hear. She needed for me to be there for her since I had almost gotten her killed a week ago and I'll never forgive myself. I let my emotions get the better of me which is a number one rookie mistake and I made it big time and I just walked away. I also figured out that Callaghan had cheated on her with the way that Jo was treating her and I wanted to so desperately wanted to and knock out him for hurting her this way. I would never nor could I ever hurt her that way! She is the only one for me and she just refuses to see it. I just wish that I could keep that smile on her face everyday and take away her freaking pain; to save her from herself and this whole damn of a situation. Now I'm praying that we have a combat retrain so I can kick Callaghan's ass for doing this to her but I'll push those thoughts out of my mind and just continue to hold her to make the pain go away. I'm glad I went with my gut at the Penny after we had our little boxing session because now she's here in my arms and hopefully we can make this work.

_Andy's pov:_

Wow! Who would've thought that Sam could sing but of course he can; he's awesome and now I'm laying here with his strong, muscular arms around me acting like a shield protecting me from every hellish nightmare that I've been through. When he told me I need to hit something I never thought he would say, 'hit me' but he did and the look in his eyes was the look of love. Even after all this time he still loves me and wants to protect me, wants to cherish me, wants to love me and that song that he sang said it all. Yes he dedicated it to me on the radio a couple of weeks ago but I never imagined him getting up there and singing it to me. God I'm so stubborn and foolish! If I had never gone with Luke we probably would've still been dancing around our feelings so in a way I'm glad Luke showed his true colors and yes my heart got crushed but again Sam was there to pick up the pieces and to help me through and yes even though I almost got killed I'm not mad at him for leaving me and now that I reply it back it did look like I was trying to get back with Luke but that was never going to happen even if hell froze over—he is a liar and a cheat and always will be no matter how 'perfect' he seems to be at work. The way Sam makes me feel is a way that I've never felt with anybody not even Luke. When Luke held me I didn't feel safe, cherished, loved or protected; I just well I felt vulnerable like someone could hurt me but with Sam it's different from anything I've ever felt.

_Earlier that night at the Penny:_

After we finished up our little boxing session we were both sweaty but before we went into the separate locker rooms Sam stopped me, "Hey Andy, you had fun tonight?"

She gave her huge megawatt smile, "Yes I did Sam and thank you."

"After we shower I was thinking of dropping by the Penny; want to go with me?"

"Sure I'd love to; meet you at the truck in 10." She gave him a little kiss on the check then bolted into the women's locker room before he could even register what she just did and Sam just stood there for a minute longer then it hit him—she had kissed him on the check! Sam bolted into the men's locker room and hurriedly took a shower—tonight he was going to blow her out of the water. A few minutes later as he was walking out to his truck he abruptly stopped in his tracks; there was Andy leaning against the truck just looking like a million bucks. She was wearing these blue legging jeans that just shaped her legs just right and she had on this white tank top that showed off her beautiful arms and show cased her figure. She also had on these black high heel boots and her hair was down around her shoulders. His breath hitched in his throat and his just gave her a dimpled smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You are so beautiful." He simply stated as he opened the door for her and she climbed in and gave him one of the biggest megawatt smiles that could just make him melt. They soon arrived at the bar and they hopped out and made their way in. Sam went over to where Oliver, Noelle and the other former T.O were and Andy went over to the rookie table.

"Hey Andy what took ya so long?" Dov piped up

Gail chimed in, "Dov you are worse than a girl…always with the gossip"

Dov just rolled his eyes and looked back at Andy waiting for an answer and she just rolled her eyes, "Sam needed me for something."

"Oooo like what?" Traci said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Traci! Oh my god…get your mind out of the gutter" she blushed at that thought and when she looked over at Sam and they both smiled at each other it took every ounce of restraint she had for her not to go over there and rip his clothes off. 'Damn why does he look so damn hot in everything.' She thought.

"Hello…earth to Andy…" Traci said

"Huh what?"

"You were thinking about him weren't you?"

"I…I…oh shut it" she was now hot and bothered

Back over at the bar Oliver was talking about something but Sam just couldn't concentrate and he noticed, "Uh Sammy boy are you with us?"

"Yeah…I've just got something on my mind."

"Yeah we all know who that is…come on spill…what do you need help with?"

"Me…I do not need anybody's help; I'm just fine…it's just I'm working up the courage to do something right here and now…"

"Well it's about damn time…my goodness gracious I mean the whole division can see that you two belong together but you two are the only ones who make it difficult for yourselves." Noelle stated and Oliver shook his head in agreement.

"You know you're right and I'm going to go ahead and do it—thanks guys."

They just looked at each other as Sam got up and went to the front of the bar, grabbed the mic and started playing this song he heard on the radio a couple of days ago; he thought it fit them perfectly.

When he started singing, he was looking straight at Andy and they never broke eye contact:

"_This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt like hell_

_This is gonna damn near kill me_

_Sometimes the truth ain't easy"_

"_I know that you're scared of tellin' me somethin'_

_I don't wanna hear, baby, believe that I'm not leavin'_

_You couldn't give me one good reason"_

"_Love don't run, love don't hide_

_It won't turn away or back down from a fight_

_Baby I'm right here, and I ain't goin' anywhere_

_Love's too tough, won't give up, no, not on us_

_Baby, love don't run"_

"_Let's lay it on the line, I don't care if it takes all night_

_This is gonna make us stronger_

_It's gonna make forever longer"_

"_I know it'd be easier walkin' away but_

_What we got is real and I wanna save us_

_Baby, we can do it, baby, we'll get through it"_

" '_cause love don't run, love don't hide_

_It won't turn away or back down from a fight_

_Baby I'm right here, and I ain't goin' anywhere_

_Love's too tough, won't give up, no, not on us_

_Baby, love don't run"_

"_So come over here and lay down in my arms_

_Baby, tell me everything that's on your heart"_

" '_cause I won't run, I won't hide_

_I won't turn away, I just wanna make things right_

_Baby, I'm right here and I ain't goin' anywhere_

_Love's too tough, it won't give up, no, not on us_

_Baby, love don't run_

_Baby, love don't run_

_Baby, love don't run"_

After the song finished Andy had tears streaming down her face and she ran up to Sam and just hugged him, "Sam…I didn't know you could sing. I can't believe you did that for me."

He gazed down into her eyes, "I just wanted you to know how I felt. I was tired of pushing my feelings down for you and I don't want you to ever have you're heart broken or crushed again. Like it said in the song, I'm right here and I aint' going anywhere."

He leaned down and she met him halfway and their lips crushed against each other. It started off slow and sensual then it quickly became overheated like a raging wildfire that was out of control. They forgot where they were as his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms snaked out his broad shoulders trying to pull him closer. Then an applause erupted in the bar shaking them back to reality and they pulled apart with huge grins on their faces and Andy was blushing like crazy. They walked arm in arm up to the bar where the bar tender gave them a Scotch. "Lets get out of here." She said slyly

He gave her one of his signature dimpled grins that just made her melt every time, "Yeah I'd like that"

They walked out and he opened the door to his truck for her and she climbed in then he hopped in and they drove off to his apartment.

They barely got the door closed before they were trying to rip each other's clothes off and they were kissing like crazy then he stopped and she looked at him confused.

"Look I want this to happen as much as you do but don't you think we're moving a little too fast?"

"What are you saying Sam? You don't want me?"

"No honey, that is not what I'm saying…I'm saying that maybe we should take things slow. You've just had your heart broken and I don't want to be a rebound guy. I want so much more than that."

"I know…I want it to but you're right; things were moving a bit too fast. Thank you Sam…until the time is right for us to make that next step could you just hold me?"

He hugged her, "Of course I will baby…"

So now they just got into bed, Sam not even bothering to put a shirt back on because he knows that she loves the feel of his chest against her and she lays her head over his heart and smiled contently as she feel asleep. Pretty soon he got sleepy himself but just before he let sleep take him under he said gently, "I love you Andy McNally."

**AN: well that's it for this chapter…I hope ya'll like it…please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**ANN: I don't own this song or RB**

**AN: this little story just popped into my head after hearing this song and I think it fits Andy perfectly and I can just see her singing this to Luke at the Penny. It's set right before the quarantine episode. **

**Chapter 4: Really getting over him…**

Everyone was at the Black Penny relaxing after a hard days work of policing; Andy was at the rookie table while Sam was at the bar with the other ex-T.O.s' and she could tell that Oliver was talking his ear off. She chuckled a little to herself because she knew that he just wanted to sit in silence, after all she had talked his ear off the whole entire shift while they were on patrol. Then all of a sudden she gasped and everyone at her table turned around to see no other than Luke come waltzing into the place. Dov piped up, "Want me to go deck him for ya?" he felt the need to protect her like a big brother would do but she just smiled, "Well thanks but no I'm over him and he's the one that just doesn't seem to get it. he needs to get it across his thick skull that I'm NOT going to run back to him just because he saved me in that storage unit as matter of fact I wished it had been Sam that had saved me."

"So what are you going to do?" Traci wondered

"The only thing I can do and that's to confront him. Yeah I've tried avoiding him like the plague but he wants to talk so we will talk. I will give him something to talk about…oh yes this just might work…"

Chris was now concerned, "Andy, what are you planning?"

"You know I sing right?"

Everyone gasped at the table, Gail piped up, "No we didn't know that…Andy why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I never sing out in public; I sing when I am at my place or in the car with Sam."

"Oooh girl…that man has heard you….what does he say?"

"He loves it unlike somebody else." Pointing to Luke who was dangerously close to getting clobbered by Sam then she continued, "I have just the song that I want to give that lying, cheating bastard."

"What is it?"

"You will just have to wait and find out…now if you'll excuse me Todd needs to give me the microphone."

With that she got up and he handed her the microphone then she went over to the stool where Luke was sitting and just before the music started she said very plainly and clearly, "Luke you said you wanted to talk but I don't want to talk to you nor do I EVER want to get back with you and just to make this clear here's a little song just for you—hit it Todd"

"_After all you put me through_

_You'd think I despise you_

_But in the end, I wanna thank you_

'_cause you make me that much stronger"_

"_When I, thought I knew you_

_Thinking that you were true _

_I guess I, couldn't trust_

_Called your bluff, time is up_

'_Cause I've had enough_

_You were, there by my side_

_Always down for the ride_

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames_

'_Cause your greed sold me out of shame"_

"_After all the stealing and cheating _

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But, oh no, you're wrong_

'_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you"_

"'_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter"_

"_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter"_

"_Never saw it coming_

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I realized your game_

_I heard you're going around_

_Playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame_

'_Cause you dug your own grave"_

"_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore_

_No more, oh no, it's over_

'_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you"_

"'_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter"_

"_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter"_

"_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust, so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You won't stop me"_

"_I am a fighter and I _

_I ain't goin' stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough"_

"'_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter"_

"_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter"_

"_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember _

_I remember_

_I'll remember, I'll remember"_

""_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember _

_I remember_

_I'll remember, I'll remember"_

"'_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter"_

"_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter"_

After the song finished she just stood in front of him breathing heavily trying to regain some of her control but Sam could feel the anger seeping out and she was about ready to break down so he got up and pulled her to him in a hug. she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest and said, "Take me out of here Sam…I can't breathe…"

He complied and they got into his truck then just let out a painful scream that he never wanted to hear from her again and that just made him hate Luke even more. After pulling away from the bar he pulled over a few blocks away, put it in park then scooted over and pulled her to him and that's when she just broke down. "I…I can't be alone tonight Sam…I need you…please just hold me tonight…I need…I need your arms around me to protect me from everything…"she was half sobbing, half talking when she said this and it just broke his heart.

"Ok Andy I am all yours."

With that they went back to his place and got into bed and he wrapped her arms around her tightly. She now was slightly crying only they now sounded like hiccups then he said, "It's alright Andy I'm here and there's nothing you need to worry about…just go to sleep and I will protect you."

He could feel her smile and nod as she closed her tear stained eyes then he whispered, "I will always protect you; I love you."

He didn't know but she had heard what he said at the last and a smile came across her face and she thought, 'Who knows…maybe I misjudge him after all…' then she feel into a peaceful sleep for once.

**AN: Well that's all till Thursday…ohhh I do hope they get together…it's only a matter of time before their feelings can't be denied any longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thanks for all the reviews…as for this chapter this is just a filler chapter as to what I think should happen. Unfortunately I don't own Rookie Blue or Sam Swarek b/c if I did then they would've gotten together last season then at the beginning of this season there would be a little McSwarek on the way**

**Chapter 5: Always mine**

She just did not hear those words right, "Did you say what I think you said Sam as in going undercover?"

"Yes but trust me when I tell you that I protested loudly but they wouldn't budge. Please don't be mad at me Andy."

"Me, mad no I'm not mad I'm pissed! I mean this is not fair how can you do this to me? You said that you'd never leave me yet you are going to leave!"

"Andy…I'm just going undercover for a couple of weeks; I'll be back for you know it and I'll make sure you're paired with Oliver."

"Sam…what about us? Huh what about us? I can't believe this…the one time that we try and make something of our relationship; I mean actually going to give a go even though we're both scared…"

She was hushed by him pressing his lips against hers and immediately she responded by giving him all her worth and everything she had, needed and wanted. The kiss was soft and very emotional it was like saying goodbye but I'll be back soon. He could feel tears start coming down her cheeks as he was kissing her, '_God this is hard and unfair; we finally have a chance at something then Best has to go and ruin it and now she's crying.' _He thought as he pulled away and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I'll be alright Andy…please don't do this...this isn't goodbye."

Then how come it feels like it." she said it so softly it came out as a whisper. She leaned into his chest and just sobbed. He lovingly wrapped his strong muscular arms around her wishing that he didn't have to go under but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"When do you leave?"

"In 2 days"

She said nothing but just looked into those beautiful smoldering eyes and she noticed that there was pain, guilt, and love in them, "Well then we have to make the best of what little time we have."

"I agree…how about we go to the Penny after shift?"

"Sounds good but lets not stay to long, I want you to myself."

"You've got it."

After shift they went to their locker rooms and Traci was changing when she noticed Andy come in but she could tell something was off.

"Hey Andy are you coming to the Penny?"

"Yeah" was all she said as she started changing into her civilian clothes, her head still down not looking at Traci.

"What's wrong? You look like someone just died."

"He…Sam…oh god…" she finally broke down and slid down the back of the lockers and put her head in her hands and Traci instinctively bent down and put her arms around her.

"Andy what happened? Is Sam alright?"

"Yes…he's just going undercover and I feel like something's going to happen…I have a really bad feeling in my gut but he can't get out of it…Traci what am I going to do?"

"Oh honey…it'll be alright and if you have a bad feeling then you should talk to him about it."

"We did talk but I didn't tell him about that bad feeling because he needs to be focused; he can't be thinking about me and my gut feelings."

"Yeah you're right. Come on get up before he comes in here and sees you like this. You don't want to worry him right?"

"Yeah" she replied as she pulled herself up and then went over to the mirror and fixed her eyes to at least look like she hadn't been sobbing. Then the door opened and in comes Sam with a smile on his face then it disappeared as soon as he saw Andy. He instantly knew that something was wrong with the way Traci was hovering over her like a mother hen. He went over to her and kissed her cheek and she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and just held on to him for dear life.

"Andy, are you alright?"

"No I am not! I hate the fact that you're going under for like 2 weeks but still you're leaving and I am not alright." That's when she looked up at him and finally confessed, "Sam I have a really bad feeling about this, call it a gut feeling but still I can't help but think that something's going to go horribly wrong or all hell is going to break loose and you might not make it back to me alive." Now again she had tears streaming down her face and Sam grabbed some paper towels and handed them to her.

"Andy…baby…I'll be fine, nothing will happen and listen to me when I say this, and I will come for you I will always come for you. This is true love; this kind of love doesn't happen everyday."

She smiled widely and chuckled, "Oh Sam I didn't know you liked, 'The Princess Bride'"

"My sister made me sit down and watch it with her when she was little but oddly enough I found that I liked it. Hey the guy gets the girl in the end."

"Yeah that's true."

"Come on McNally…lets go"

They both walked out together and headed for the bar. Once they got there, they went to their respective tables. Traci leaned over and asked, "Feel better?"

"Yeah I do and he reassured me that he'd come back in one piece. It was really sweet."

Dov piped up, "Sam and sweet doesn't mix. What did he do that was really sweet?"

Andy just rolled her eyes, "Dov, really you are worse than a girl…always with the gossip and NO that's none of your business."

"Rawr" Dov mimicked the sound of cat and everyone just rolled their eyes.

"As much fun as I'm having, I have a more pressing engagement to get to." Andy stated then left and went over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him. He stopped in mind-drink then put it down so as to not spill it.

"Need something McNally?"

"Yes actually Officer Swarek." She smirked as she sat down beside him and took the other half of his drink. "Hey…I was drinking that…" he grinned

"Well you can always get more."

As they were bantering back and forth this song came and she suddenly stopped what she was doing to listen to it. It was, 'Always be my baby' by Mariah Carry. The words hit her like a ton of bricks and now she had tears in her eyes again. He pulled her to him and whispered, "It's going to be alright."

She looked up at him, "Let's get out of here."

He just nodded and she held on to him like her life depended on it as they exited the bar and when they got to the truck; she turned to him and kissed him passionately then said, "Make love to me Sam"

"Okay" was all he needed to say and then they were off to her apartment. When they got there and were inside that's where it all began. It started off with her climbing on to him and pushing him against the wall as she kissed him feverishly while she wrapped her legs around his waist. At first he was a little stunned but quickly recovered and walked them to the bedroom only stopping to ask which way for a moment before going back to kissing her. Once they got there he gently laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her all the while kissing a path up to her lips which made her arch her back. "Off…need these clothes off, now….need to feel you." was all she could breathe out and he complied by taking off her clothes first then she kind of ripped his shirt off but her hands were shaky when trying to undo his pants so his put his hand over hers to still them, "It's alright, I'm not going anywhere right now." that small gesture and that simple sentence calmed her and she finished taking off his jeans and boxers which got thrown to the floor. Her eyes went wide when she saw the size of him and he just smirked, "See something you like?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Why Officer are you hitting on me?"

"Oh yeah and I'm going to more than hit on you McNally."

"Ooooh I hope so…" she replied as she pulled him down and he began to nip and leave bite marks all around her neck which caused her to jerk her hips forward and she felt him grow harder. She moaned when she felt this, "Need you now" was all she could get out well it was more of a growl than words. He complied and she thought she was going to loose it before he could get himself all the way in. '_Damn he feels so good…I'm going to be very happy tomorrow.'_ She thought as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. They started moving in sync and it was like they were two puzzles pieces that fit just perfectly together. He tried going slow at first but her need for him was too great and she encouraged him to go faster and harder which he did. He could feel that she was getting near so he rolled his hips a little and then she lost it; she screamed out his name and panted heavily. Then she could feel he was near so she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and turned them over so that she was on top now. His hands went to her hips as she started moving again and she lend down, "I love you Sam Swarek." And she rolled her hips as she said this. He climaxed and screamed out, "I love you Andy McNally!" as he released his seed into her. They both collapsed on each other while trying to regain control of their breathing. Then she moved to his side and pulled the covers up and they both feel into a blissful sleep. Unbeknownst to either of them, someone's body was already changing.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! You don't know how happy I am right now…anyway I can't wait for tonight but I'm still going ahead with this story line so please enjoy and review**

**Chapter 6: One month**

_Flashback:_

_It was already Saturday and she was dreading it knowing that he was going under for 2 weeks. She didn't want him to leave but she knew she didn't have a choice so she just went along with it. She waited outside of Best's office for Sam to finish up gather the intel of his new identity and she was looking down at the bullpen just gazing around then someone was pouring a freshly brewed cup of coffee and the smell somehow traveled up to her in which made her feel queasy, 'Damn I must be more nervous than I thought.' She took a couple of deep breaths to clam her down and it went away which was a good thing because the door was opening and he was coming out. She got up and hugged him, "I love you."_

_He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, always and forever. Want to walk with me to the truck?"_

"_Of course I do."_

_They walked out arm in arm to his truck and he opened the door then turned around and lends down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with such force like her life depended on it; he kissed her with same if not more intensity then he again felt tears coming down her cheeks and it just broke his heart. They pulled apart and he cupped her face and gazed down at her like he was memorizing it. She looked up at him with such love that he was almost going to cry but he didn't because he knew that he needed to be strong for her so he did what he did best and that was to compartmentalize his feelings._

"_Don't worry…I'll be fine and I'll be back before you know it."_

"_I know but I just can't shake this feeling that something's going to happen."_

"_Well don't over think it too much…remember what I always tell you about over thinking things."_

_She laughed, "Yeah I do and I'll try not to worry too much…it's just going to be so hard riding with someone else."_

"_I've already took care of that and you're going to riding with Oliver like you did before you took me down."_

_She busted out laughing, "Babe you are never going to let me live that down are you?"_

_He laughed also, "Nope and you know why?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that's when my world got knocked upside down."_

"_Awe you're so sweet. You'd better get going before I tie you down and not let you leave."_

"_Yeah"_

_They kissed again this time it was a soft gentle kiss. He got in his truck and she backed up a few paces and waved at him as he drove off, silently saying a little prayer. _

Now a month had gone by and she had heard nothing so as she got up out of bed now she was running to the bathroom to make it to the toilet to throw up she had decided that she would ask Best if he knew anything. After finishing, she rinsed her mouth out and was thinking, '_Wonder if I'm coming down with something…I mean there has been a lot of stress so that means my immune system could be down.' _Her thoughts were interpreted by her phone going off; she went over and saw that it was Traci calling.

"Hey girl"

"Hey Traci…how are you?"

"I'm doing great…how are you by the way?"

"Oh I'm fine I guess could you drop by my place I really don't feel like walking today?"

"Sure hon…anything wrong?"

"Not sure…just got through with throwing up I think I might be coming down with something you know with all the stress and all."

"Yeah I'm sure that's it." she smiled knowing it was probably something else but she didn't push the subject. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay great…I'll be ready"

They hung up and after getting ready in 3 minutes she decided to try drinking some general ale and trying out a few crackers but after about 5 minutes she felt sick again and went to go throw up. Traci was just about to knock on the door when she heard Andy running to the bathroom so using the spare key she let herself in and went into the bathroom. Andy was in the midst of emptying her stomach when she felt a hand rubbing her back. She knew it was Traci so she finished up and she gave her a cool wet cloth to rub her forehead with. Traci then took her back to the living room and sat her down on the couch. "Andy honey I don't think you should go into work today."

"Well I need to go in…it helps keep my mind off of Sam."

"How long have you been throwing up?"

"Okay that's out of the blue but I guess oh only every single morning for a month now—why?"

"What else's been going on?"

"Other than the fact that Sam's not here…I've been tired very, very tired, craved weird things and I think I'm gaining weight again why do you ask?"

"Because Andy I think you're pregnant…have you gone to the doctor or at least taken a home test?"

"Ummm no I didn't even think about that and I'm a cop."

"Well lucky for you I just happen to have one in my purse…' Andy just looked at her, 'You know incase something happens when Jerry and I are together.'

"Okay please I really don't want to know…just give me the thing."

She handed it to her and she went to the bathroom then came out to wait. "Uggh how long does this test take?"

"About 3 minutes"

"Traci what if it comes back positive? I don't know what I'm going to do without Sam…I wish they would hurry up and close that damn case; it's starting to grate on my nerves."

"Ahh yes let the bitching began." Traci smiled at Andy as she playful hit her arm. She looked at her watch, "Okay Andy it's time to go check it, want me to come with you?"

"Yes please"

They got up and Traci put an arm around her to calm her down as they walked to the bathroom sink and slowly Andy picked up the stick and there it was 2 pink lines.

"Oh god Traci, I'm going to have a baby."

"Congratulations"

"I'm scared…"

"I know honey…why don't we head over to the station so you can tell Best and maybe you can send a message to Sam.

"No…Sam needs to be focused not worrying about our baby. And yes it is his baby."

"Yeah kind of figured that…come on lets go."

They arrived at the station 15 minutes early and Andy headed straight up to Best's office while Traci went into the locker room to change.

"Sir, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure but make it quick McNally."

"Oh this won't take long—I'm…uhh I mean I just found out that I'm going to have a baby and yes it's Sam's child."

"Congratulations Andy, how far along are you?"

"About a month…it happened 2 days before he went undercover and with all that stress I just thought I was coming down with something."

"Do you think you can go to work today or do you need some time off?"

"I think I'd like just a couple of days please and could you find out when he's coming home but don't tell him anything he needs to be focused and he can't do that when he's worrying about me and our child."

"Ok Andy I'll see what I can do. Now go home and get some rest."

She got up and shook his hand then left to go find Traci in which she was already in the parade room talking to Jerry of course. She went over and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey what did Best say?"

"He congratulated me then asked if I needed to go home in which I said yes so I'm taking off today and tomorrow. I also asked him if he could find out when Sam's coming home but told him not to say anything about the baby."

That's when Jerry piped in, "Baby…as in a little McSwarek running around? Wow this is great and I know that Sam's going to be absolutely thrilled about it. Traci I can take her home if you want."

Traci smiled, "That's fine with me if it's alright with Andy"

"Yeah that's fine…you ready to go?"

"Yeah I've got my keys." He kissed Traci bye and they left together.

They drove in silence until Andy couldn't stand it anymore, "So Jerry…how are things with Traci? She's really happy."

"Things couldn't be any better…Leo's is great and I'm getting to know him and I think he likes me."

"That's good…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Do you ever think about having children of your own with Traci? Or have ya'll ever talked about that?"

He thought for a minute, "Yeah of course I've always wanted a little girl but that subject has never come up with Traci and me."

"Oh" was all she replied as they pulled to a stop in front of her apartment, "Well thanks for the ride and before you ask no you don't need to come up there with me; I'm just tired is all and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out."

"Alright but call either me or Traci later to let us know that you're alright."

She nodded as she got out and went on up to her apartment. As soon as she closed the door and threw her bag to the side she went straight to her bed but stopped and quickly changed clothes and put on one of his shirts. She needed to feel like he was holding her and also to have his scent around her which usually calmed her down and it did because the second she slipped underneath the covers and laid her head down she fell asleep. Several hours passed and when she came to she looked at the time; it was already 4:00 PM and she had several missed calls including one from Best. So she decided to call him first to see if he had any news about Sam.

"This is Officer Best"

"Hi Sir…its Andy and I just woke up and saw I had a missed call from you so do you have any news about Sam?"

"Yes I do and it's good and bad news…the good news is that he's alive and well, the operation is going great."

"And the bad?"

"Well he won't be coming home for a while…it's taking longer than they thought to close this case. I'm sorry"

"Well for how long?"

"They were saying about 6 months…"

"What? 6 months! I can't believe that…oh my god this is just great—Sam and I finally have a chance together and then Boyd just had to go and ruin it and then when we do finally get together and end up pregnant and he won't even be here to see the baby growing inside!"

"Andy! McNally! Calm down…' he didn't even have a chance to finish saying what he was going to say before she started on another rant.

"Calm down! Calm down! Oh I'll be calm once Sam is back home and I go and punch Boyd's lights out for doing this!"

"McNally! You need to calm down for the baby…I don't think it's good to stress yourself out."

She took a couple of deep breaths, "You're right Sir, I'm sorry I bit your head off."

"No need it's perfectly alright. Do you need any to check up on you?"

"Yeah…I'd like some company tonight, I had some missed calls from Traci and Jerry so I'll call them and the rest of the gang and you too can come also if you want."

"Thanks I'll do that."

**AN: Well I've decided to stop there…please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I love all your reviews—they make me so happy**** thanks again…okay on with the story…**

**Chapter 7: 5 ½ months later**

Since that night that they all hung out things had changed but for the better; although to Andy everyone had become more protective of her and she thought she was going to go mad but she knew that they were just trying to keep her safe from harms way. Now she was at the doctor's office with Traci—Traci had been there for her every step of the way and she even started a photo/scrap book so Andy could show Sam so he wouldn't feel like he'd missed out on anything. She even suggested doing a video log which Andy loved and so they started that also—now it was time to find out if she was having a little girl or a boy. She was lying back on the table with her shirt lifted a little waiting for the doctor to come in; early on she had told the doctor about the baby's father and why he couldn't be there and she even showed her a picture of him. Traci could feel that she was nervous so she held her hand, "Don't be so nervous Andy everything will be alright."

"Yeah I know I just never thought this day would come and I wanted Sam to be here."

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing good except that he hates that this case is taking so long but he has a gut feeling that they're close to closing it and that he might be home a little earlier if everything goes according to plan which I'm hoping it does and he is also. He misses me so much that sometimes he wishes he could just wash his hands of this but he knows he can't do that. He told me that when he does get back he's telling Best to take his name off the list."

"That's good and I'm sure that everything will go fine."

Andy just nodded as she rubbed her baby bump making little circles; apparently the baby liked this because the baby kicked a little which startled her.

"Traci the baby just kicked" she was sporting her megawatt smile just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello ladies how are we doing?"

"Doc, the baby just kicked."

"That's a good sign now lets see what the little one is doing…" she replied as she spread the gel across Andy's stomach and put the wand down on it. The little picture came up and Andy just smiled as she heard the heartbeat also.

"The baby looks good and healthy and…wait a minute…" suddenly Andy got worried as she paused, "Doc what's wrong?"

Doctor Smith smiled, "Andy nothing's wrong it's just that there's another little one that was hiding behind the first baby. Andy you're going to have twins."

She was shocked then started laughing, "Really…are you sure?"

"Yeah take a look for yourself." She turned the screen around so they both could see and there it was clear as day. Two babies and that explained why her bump was larger than normal. Then the doctor continued, "So do you want to know what you're having?"

"Yes!" Andy shouted with a huge smile

"Okay looks like you're having a girl and boy. Congratulations Andy"

"Thanks—wow one of each—haha only Sam would be able to pull this off…haha"

"Andy you should speak to your boss about this and I'm telling you that you should be put on desk duty the closer you get to your due date. You wouldn't want to go into labor while patrolling the streets now would you?"

"Uggh I hate desk work but for the safety of these 2 little ones I'll do it. Are we done here?"

"Yes we're done…keep doing everything that you're doing; they really do look healthy and they're developing nicely."

"Thanks but I owe it all to my family at the 15th they've been like mother hens with me. Oh when's my next appointment?"

"Lets get you in 3 weeks; I want to keep a check up on the twins."

"Yeah that's a good idea—thanks again." Andy replied as the doctor left the room and when she looked back at Traci she just had this huge smile on her face.

"Wow Andy, can you believe this—twins—2 little McSwareks running around the city causing mayhem."

"Traci!" she playfully punched her in the arm and laughed. Traci helped her down off the table and they left the office. "Let's go to the station so I can tell Best."

She nodded as they drove out of the parking lot and headed in that direction. Once they got there Andy was asleep so Traci gently woke her.

"Huh oh sorry I fell asleep."

"It's ok; you're carrying twins so naturally you'd be tired. I know that I was tired when I was carrying Leo but he's just one; can't imagine carrying two. Only you Andy only you."

"Oh ha-ha-ha, very funny…here help me out" Traci grabbed her handed and helped her out of the car and they went in.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Nah I'll be fine, I'm sure Jerry's missing you."

"Yeah that man can be like Sam sometimes…come find me after you finish"

Andy nodded and headed up there but when she got there his door was closed and then she heard the one voice that she had been wanting to hear for 5 ½ months—it was that beautiful Sam voice. She went ahead and knocked, "Sir it's me Andy, may I come in?"

"Yeah come on Andy."

When she opened the door she saw the most beautiful sight sitting in the chair; her hand automatically went to her belly because both babies were kicking like they knew that their father was in the room. "Sam…" was all she breathed out.

He looked over at her and his eyes went huge in surprise, "Andy…" was all he said before jumping out of his seat and going over to her and picking her up and kissing her very passionately and hard and she kissed back with just as much if not more force and passion. They finally broke for air and she looked up at him, "Sam…I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You're going to be a father; I'm pregnant with twins."

His mouth dropped letting his brain catch up then he took a step back to fully look at her and he did realize that she was a little bigger and she did have a medium baby bump; how he didn't notice this at first was unreal to him but then he gave her a huge dimpled smile, "Andy…wow I can't believe it, how far along are you?"

"5 ½ months…I found out a month after you'd gone under and I decided that you needed to be focused on closing the case not worrying about us."

"That's good because I think I would've wanted to be pulled out. I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah I can't believe that I'm having twins; I just came from the doctor's office and one little one was hiding behind the other. Oh we are having a boy and a girl."

"Really! One of each…well this day just keeps better and better."

"Congratulations you two…what did you need Andy?" Best finally spoke.

"Oh that's right…Sir the doctor says the closer I get to my due date that I should be put on desk duty. I was wondering if it would be alright if I start now?"

"Yeah that's fine Andy…Sam do you want to be put with her or do you want the streets?"

"Well do even have to ask…I'd like to be put on desk duty please."

"Okay"

"Sam you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do…I've been away from you for over 5 months and I've missed out and I'm not missing anymore with you or the two little ones."

"Okay…you know everyone has been taking really good care of me since I've found out. In fact they've practically been mother hens especially Dov…which sweet and all but sometimes I want to be alone but nobody would let me be alone not even at the apartment. They said that they were stepping in until you got back; they wanted to protect me."

"Well that's good; I wouldn't want to have anything happen to you."

"Alright Sam and Andy go get changed and get in the parade before I do."

They shook his hand and left for the lockers. They kissed one more time then went in the locker rooms to change. Thankfully Traci was in there waiting for her; she ran up to her and she knew something was up.

"So what happened Andy?"

"Well when I went up there his door was closed so I knocked and went in…and who do I see sitting the chair…that beautiful man and then I heard his voice and I was so thrilled well actually thrilled doesn't even come close to describing the feeling I had seeing Sam there."

"Yay he's back…how did he react to the news?"

"He was overjoyed and I believe that I saw tears in his eyes. He even asked to be put on desk duty with me."

"Wow that's a big change."

"Yeah he said he'd been away from me and the little ones too long and that he didn't want to miss out on anymore."

"Awe he's so sweet. Come on we better go before we're late."

They hurriedly got their things together and when Traci opened the door there was Sam standing there waiting for Andy. Traci smiled and gave him a hug, "Congrats Sam, I've been putting a photo/scrap book together and there's also a video log so you won't feel like you've missed out."

"Thanks Traci for everything."

They made their way into the parade—Sam and Andy sat next to each other while Traci sat next to Jerry. Everyone else was kind of scattered around. Best came in and gave out the assignments then at the end he said, "Lets all welcome back Sam Swarek and congratulate him on his news. Andy found out that she's having twins so let's all give them a big round of applause."

Everyone cheered and clapped and was slapping Sammy on the shoulder.

"Alright everyone serve, protect and keep McNally safe Sammy."

They were all dismissed and Sam and Andy went over to the desk and sat down. After a while he just looked at her and she looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just remembering the mental picture I had of you and let me tell ya; you are much beautiful in person."

"Awe Sam…stop you're going to make me cry. You know it explains why I felt so out of whack sometimes. I'm surprised Jerry still wants to talk to me after I kept biting his head off."

Sam laughed, "I'm sure you bit everyone's head off but I'd like to keep mine thank you…"

"Well you just need to behave then."

Later that night at home they had a quiet dinner then just wrapped around each other on the couch watching TV. Andy had her head lying on his shoulder and his hand was rubbing her belly then he felt a kick and she smiled, "Looks like someone likes you babe. When I first saw you sitting in the chair they both were kicking like crazy. It's like they knew who you were."

"Well they are half mine so they used their gut"

She just laughed which made him laugh. She always loved the sound of his laughs sometimes they were light and airy and other times they were deep and baritone. She kissed him on the cheek then he turned his head and kissed her full on. It turned into a full out make out session on the couch and when they pulled apart they both had smiles on their faces. He then cupped her face in his hands and she leaned against them, "Andy…god I missed so much…I hated leaving you."

"Shhh it's alright…everything's fine now and now we can move on with our new life that awaits us." With that response she got a kick out of one of the babies, "Yes little one…Sam apparently he agrees with me."

"How do you know it's the boy kicking?"

"Call it a gut feeling" she smiled

"So have you thought about any names yet?"

"No not really—with everything that's happened today I didn't even have time to think about it."

"We could talk about it now…how about Isabel Katheryn Swarek?"

"Ohh I love that name and for the little man…how about Steven Michael Swarek?"

"Yeah I love that name; it's strong and solid…don't you think?" now he put his hand over her hand on her stomach and was talking to them which earned him a little kick.

"Awe they love it…oh I've gotta show you that scrapbook that Traci's been putting together…' she went to go get it from the bookshelf then came back and handed it him, 'since we didn't know how long you'd be gone she suggested doing this and the video blog so you'll feel like you were here."

He began to look through it—there were pictures that showed Andy's progression, doctor's notes, sonograms, personal notes from Andy about how she was feeling and one DVD. He put it in the player and they watched it and by the end of it he had tears in his eyes. She looked at him and knew that he felt guilty for leaving, "Oh honey…don't feel guilty about doing that job. You didn't know and neither did I so don't go blaming yourself." She kissed him softly and patted his cheek.

"I know that I shouldn't blame myself but I can't help it…I mean what if something had happened to you or the babies while I was under…" he was stopped in mid-sentence by her hand over his mouth.

"STOP RIGHT NOW…DO NOT go blaming yourself or playing the 'what if' game. Remember what you always tell me not to over think things well take your own advice."

He removed her hand and kissed it and smiled, "Yeah babe you're right. I'm sorry. Are you tired?"

"Yeah a little…want to go to bed?"

"Sounds like an awesome idea"

"Because you're awesome"

They both just laughed as he helped her up off the couch and they went to bed but then she stopped to change shirts and he had this curious look on his face so she explained, "Sam it helped me to wear one of your shirts to bed. I got more sleep because it felt like you were holding me."

"Well that's just like you but now the real thing is here and I can hold you."

They got into bed and she cuddled up against him as best as she could with her belly.

"I love you Andy"

"I love you Sam"

Pretty soon she fell asleep but his thoughts kept him awake, '_I've got to plan something special but I'm not good at planning so I'll talk to Olie. Maybe he could give some insight on how he popped the question. After everything that's happened I'm not wasting anymore time, there were several times I came really close to dying and it just put things into perspective for me. Yeah that's what I'm gonna do—I'm gonna pop the question.'_

With that resolve he kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**AN: Okay this chapter is a little long but I just couldn't find a good place to stop…please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: first off I want to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed and put me on the alert thingys and second—wasn't that the sweetest episode****-they almost kissed and she finally realized that she loved him when she was listening to that song; I could just see the wheels turning in her head like, 'how can this woman, a stranger know who I am and my situation?' **** I just can't stop smiling b/c not only was that that sweetest episode but there was NO Callahan in it although I'm very leery of when he's going to pop back up & he better not put a hit out on Sam while he's doing UC job; I can just see him doing that; I DO NOT TRUST THAT GUY…okay enough with my "Danny" rant…sorry about that…on with the story…**

**Chapter 8: Getting info…**

The next day at lunch Sam told Andy he'd go and get them something to eat and that's also when he'd talk to Oliver. Sam had called him and told him to meet him at a sandwich place that was halfway to the station and of course Oliver said yes. So when he pulled the patrol car up next to the truck he noticed that Sam was trying to hide a nervous look he had.

"Hey Sammy…what's new?"

"Nothing…just getting some lunch for Andy and me; I need some information."

"Sure on whom?"

"Not whom Oliver…just need some ideas…"

"Sammy, brother…you've lost your ever loving mind. What are you talking about? Just spill already"

"I want to purpose to Andy"

Oliver started coughing and put up a hand to say he's alright, "Did the word purpose just come out of your mouth Samuel?"

"Yes it did…I've changed since doing that UC job and it really put things into perspective and last night when we were sitting on the couch and she showed me that scrapbook and then the video log then we were discussing baby names; everything just clicked and made sense. Please help me out."

"Wow…what happened when you were under?"

"I uhh I came close to dying several times and the whole time I was thinking that I'd never get to see Andy again."

"Oh my god and they didn't think to pull you out?"

"They did think about it when they thought that I was compromised but then it'd work itself out and I'd convince the bad guys that I was on their side. Please don't tell Andy about this."

"Sure brother I won't; that part is up to you to tell her the truth which I telling you that you should do it. That girl has had way too many people keep secrets and it's never turned out good so if you want to keep the relationship in tact then you should tell her."

"You're right; I will"

"Okay now about those ideas….women they love romantic stuff especially if it's a surprise then they really get all giddy but this is Andy McNally we're talking about so I would do something very different and unique like her. Maybe take her to where you first met or rather she took you down' they both laughed at this; Sam smiled at that memory as Olie continued, 'or take her to where you had your first kiss…take her somewhere that's filled with memories of you and her together."

"Thanks Oliver"

"No problem; oh and Sammy…do you have the ring?"

Sam just smiled as they both left the place and went their separate ways. Now Sam's thoughts consumed him as he drove back to the station. He gave her a dimpled smile as he walked to the desk and helped her up so they could go to the break room. They sat down in a corner in the back so they could have some privacy and he sat down her lunch and gave her a slow sensual kiss.

"Wow what was that for?"

"Oh nothing…"

"You're up to something; I know it"

"Aren't I always up to something?"

"Oh well…" she couldn't help the smile and blush forming across her lips knowing that he was implying 2 different things so she decided to make him blush, "Well Officer I have heard that you are always hard up."

Sam just looked at her wide eyed in surprise and she could see the blush forming because his ears were turning red so deciding to keep the banter going he just smiled and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Judging by how tightly your pants are…."

"My pants are just fine thank you…"

"Yeah right and I'm the queen of England….plueeze I'm guessing right now that you really need to take off those pants because they're restricting you…"

"Andy…I didn't know you could be so forward"

She just laughed which he had missed dearly; sometimes her laughs her girly and fluffy while other times she just broke out into fits of laughter which sounded like music to his hears. Then he said, "Now I'm going to finish up and go take a cold shower…leave it up to you to get me all hot and bothered."

"Oh I get you all hot and bothered…I thought it was the other way around."

They both just busted out laughing as he helped her up and threw away the trash. He pulled her into a searing hot kiss, "I love you" then he just gazed into her eyes. She looked shocked at first then she replied, "I love you too. Do you know how long I've wanted to hear those words?"

"Well pretty long I'm guessing…"

"Yes and I'm so glad. I mean I know that we said them last night but…" she was shushed by his lips on hers to keep her from rambling. She smiled and leaned into the kiss until they heard someone clear their throats. They both jumped as they looked to see who it was but it was only Oliver who winked at Sam.

"Go back to the desk I'll be there in a minute remember I have to take a cold shower because our little heated convo earlier."

She just smirked and kissed him lightly as she left and Oliver had a confused look, "What little convo did ya'll have?"

"Oh nothing that'll be settled after the babies are born…we just had a little heated banter if you know what I mean"

"What…ohhh yeah those kinds…yeah my wife and I did that we she got pregnant…it was actually fun….well I'll see you later if not then bye…I'm lucky enough to get stuck with Epstein."

"Ahhh yes Epstein…so sorry for you…later" he replied as he went into the men's locker room and showered in 10 minutes then got back dressed. He decided that today was the day, no more waiting so he quietly opened the door, poked his head out, looked both ways to make sure no one was coming and then quietly snuck into the women's locker room which thankfully nobody was in there. He found her locker and picked the locked which wasn't hard to do; put the ring box down along with a note then closed it back up and as quickly and quietly as he came he left and went back to the desk. Their shift went on relatively quickly and uneventful and finally it was time to go home. Earlier when he took a break he ran into Traci and asked her to keep her occupied for a couple of minutes before she opened her locker. When she asked why he told her that he was going to pop the question but he wanted to be in his formal uniform; she thought that was a brilliant idea so now the time came for Traci to do her part while Sam did his.

"Hey Andy, could I talk to you?"

"Sure Trace, what's up?"

"Well you know Jerry and I have been going together' Andy nodded her head, 'I was thinking maybe it's time for us to take the next step; what do you think?"

"I thought you already did"

"No not that one I mean yes we already did but I'm talking about moving in together; what do you think?"

"I think that's an awesome idea, you should totally do it…don't waste time like with Sam and I did…girl I say go for it."

"Thanks…you know he sold his sports car?"

"No he didn't…really?"

"Yup he did…he said he wanted a more family friendly car."

"Wow Traci…he's really got it bad for you."

She smiled, "Speaking of someone who's got it bad look who's standing behind you."

When she turned around and saw Sam standing there in his formal uniform she thought her knees were going to buckle.

"Open your locker please"

She just nodded her head and opened it quickly and her eyes went wide. She saw a ring box and a note so she picked them both up and turned back around to sit down on the bench. She opened the note which read:

Andy I love you

'I'll be your strong and steady

You'll be my soft and sweet'

Now look up

When she looked up at Sam he was kneeling on the floor with the ring box in his hands and he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Andy, baby…from the first moment we met I knew that something was different about you then we got partnered together and I got to know more about you. I began to feel these different feelings that I've never felt before and the truth is that yes they did scare me and I'm sorry if I pushed you away. The longer we were together the more you began to know me and I felt like sometimes you knew me more than I knew myself. I feel like we have this deep connection that goes beyond just a partnership or lovers. What I'm trying to say is Andrea McNally will you be my wife?"

He opened the box and there was a princess cut red mystic fire and ice diamond with little white diamonds around it.

She gave her megawatt smile and cried out, "Yes I will" he put the ring on her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and they kissed then they heard cheering and clapping. They knew that probably all of the 15th were there but they just kept on kissing until they had to break for air. When they did everyone came up to them and congratulated them.

**AN: I don't own the lyrics or the song…just borrowing it…please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hello my fellow fans—it's ROOKIE BLUE DAY—YAY and tonight is a very promising episode**** I so can't stop smiling**** Wow thanks for all your reviews**** they really made my day...this chapter will have some action in it…hope ya'll like it…**

**Chapter 9: A run in and a fight ensues… **

It had been a few days since the engagement and today Best wanted to know if it'd be alright if he announced it during parade in which they said that it was fine. So just before he ended it here's what he said, "Alright coppers we've got one more piece of news. Lets all congratulate Sam and Andy on having twins and getting engaged." The whole room lit up in applause and cheers and someone yelled, "Well it's about time!" and that got everyone to laughing including Best who then whistled and got everyone's attention, "Okay you guys know your assignments. Serve, protect and back each other up. Dismissed." They all filed out and as they passed Andy and Sam in the hallway they congratulated them then who did they run into but none other than Luke himself. Andy just sighed loudly, "Oh damn…why of all the people in the world do we have to run into the cheater himself."

"I don't know babe but don't worry you've got me." he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him closely and protectively. He had made up his mind that she was not going to get hurt by him and would do anything to protect her from him. Now they just stood there looking at each other neither not knowing what to do or say but then Callahan, being the complete and utter lying cheating jackass that he is decided to make a snide remark, "I thought you said there was nothing going on between you two. Obviously you lied."

That was it because the next he knew he was doing on the floor with Sam punching him so he started hitting back and that's when a full on fight ensued. Sam started yelling at him also, "Look you piece of ass! I told you there was nothing going on when she was with you but you are too dumb and stupid to see that she would never hurt you like you hurt her. Now I've put my feelings aside for her sake but you just pulled the last straw with that idiotic comment you just made and you are going to pay!"

Now Luke was trying to get the best of Sam but of course he couldn't because Sam was first of all bigger and taller than he was and second he had way more muscle mass than him so all of his attempts to pin him down was useless and Andy was just standing a few feet back with her arms folded across her chest with a huge smile on her face knowing that Luke was trying to won up Sam but was failing miserably. Then Frank Best made his way over and had Oliver and Jerry take Sam off of Luke and even though he also hated the guy he couldn't have a fight going on in his station.

"Okay that's enough…Luke in my office NOW! Sam go home and take Andy with you; everyone else back to work—NOW!"

He walked back over to her and she wrapped her arms around him and gave him the most passionate tender kiss. "Whoa Andy what was that for?"

"For defending me and protecting me…"

"Always and forever…come on lets go home"

"Oh by the way I am so proud of you. I couldn't stop smiling"

He just gave her a dimpled grin as they made their way to locker rooms and changed into their civilian clothing.

That evening when they were cuddling on the couch she was still smiling and now he was starting to get curious, "Andy you haven't stopped smiling and you know I love your smile but I'm just wondering why you can't stop?"

"Awe you're so cute when you're confused but I'll tell you why I can't stop smiling. Today when he said that to me it hurt; I mean that really cut me deep and I didn't know what I would've said but then you come in like freaking Superman and defended me. It just made me feel cherished and special and I've never felt like that. In fact no one has ever made me feel like that and I just want to say thank you. Thank you for everything." After she had finished she had tears in her eyes and he bent down and gave her a tender kiss. It wasn't heated or passion it was just tender and gentle. He cupped her face, wiped away the tears that slowly fell with his thumbs and smiled, "Listen to me. Andrea I would do anything for you. Believe me when I tell you this I love you and I will do anything to protect you from having your heart broken again. You've had it way to hard and you deserve to have some happiness in your life because you've been through more hell than me."

Now her tears were streaming down her face, "Oh why did you have to be so perfect?"

He just smiled, "What me perfect—no I'm not…I just try to be the very best man you need me to be. And I know that quote you're doing—I didn't know you liked 'Ever After'"

She laughed, "How did you know?"

"My sister likes romantic movies like that and she was having a tough year so I thought I'd cheer her up by taking her to the movies. She now owns that movie."

"Awe you're so sweet and very good big brother. I should invite her over and we'll watch all kinds of romantic movies."

"Well let me know so I can make arrangements with the guys."

"Hmmm I'll think about it although it'd be fun to have you here next to me."

"Since when did you like romantic movies?"

"Since forever…I've always loved the thought of the right guy getting the right girl—I just never thought it'd happen in real life. This is going to be a good bedtime story to tell our kids. Can you believe it Sam—our kids?"

He put his hand on her stomach and he felt one of them kick, "No…sometimes I feel like all this is a dream and I'm afraid to wake up. Afraid that this isn't all real but after that kick I just got I can believe it."

"Only a few more months then they'll be here."

"Well if they inherited our little patience then they'll be here sooner than we think."

Andy just broke out into fits of laughter which caused Sam to laugh then she yawned. "Ready to go bed babe?"

She nodded her head and they made their way to bed and curled against each other. It wasn't until later Andy woke up with a sharp pain in her side; she turned to Sam and shook him awake, "Sam! Something's wrong…oh god it hurts…no it's too early!"

He was so worried and he shot out of bed, getting his cell out and calling 911. He practically yelled into the phone he was so scared. After he hung up he went over to Andy's side of the bed and picked her up, "Sam what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to hospital myself…it'd take too long for them to get here…there's a major wreak or something like that so I said that I'd bring you there myself. I am not loosing any of you. Andy…Andy! Stay with me baby…please." He felt her go slack in his arms and he ran to his truck and put her in and buckled her in then jumped in and took off. He was just praying the whole time that she wouldn't die and that neither of his children would die either. She looked too pale for his liking….

**AN: Sorry for the cliffy but I felt this was a good place to stop…please review….oooh I can't wait for tonight**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN1: hey fans sorry about the long update…life has been crazy but anyway I was listening to this song and I think it's the perfect Sam/Andy song…it's so there song; it's called, "Just a Kiss" by Steve Holy…if you haven't heard you need to b/c I think this is the song for them**** but there's a couple other of his songs that remind me of them also I must have them on the brain b/c another song is "Keep the Fire burnin'" by Reo Speedwagon**

**AN2: thanks for the reviews…I just loved last night's episode—wasn't that the most beautiful love scene…he was so sweet and tender; it was like he was memorizing each and every inch of her-just so beautiful…**

**Chapter 10: Andy and the babies**

He carried her into the hospital, "Help! My fiancée is almost 6 months and she's having pain!"

The doctors came rushing over with a gurney and he laid her down on it and they began to check her vitals. One of the nurses came running with a portable ultra sound and put it on her stomach and he heard the sound of two heartbeats which was a relief but then she saw the problem. They had to get her an emergency c-section because the placenta was breaking away from the lining and they rushed her off leaving Sam standing in the hallway with a nurse to show him to the waiting room.

"What happened? Why is she going into surgery?"

"Sir, the placenta was breaking away from the uterine wall lining and that was causing her to bleed which is why she passed out. She's going to have a c-section and the twins will be in the NCU until they're strong enough to go home."

He took a couple of deep breaths and looked down, "It's my fault…"

She was surprised, "No it wasn't…these things happen sometimes…but don't worry your children will be alright…"

"Thanks but I still feel like it's my fault."

"Why do you think it's your fault?"

"Because earlier today I got in a fight with her cheating ex. I thought she was alright but I guess it was more stress on her than even she thought so that's why I think it's my fault but he's just so stupid and pathetic that I just lost my mind…"

She stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, "Look, your fiancée wouldn't want you to go blaming yourself. Now I can take you to see your babies if you'd like?"

"Yes please…are they going to be alright?"

"Yes I think so…I know that I've only just met you but I can tell that you are strong and I think they inherited that; they're both fighters. Oh do you have names picked out? We need to put names on the incubators."

"For my daughter we decided on Isabel Katheryn Swarek and my son's name is going to be Steven Michael Swarek."

"Oh those are very beautiful names." She stated as she lead him to the preemie area. When they got there she had him put on the necessary stuff so that he could go in the room. He walked over to their incubators and stood in between them both just looking at them. They both had a head full of dark hair but both of their eyes were covered; they looked so tiny but he could tell that they were fighters. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at both miracles, his little miracles, and in all his years he never thought he would or could have someone he truly loved and wanted to keep safe and have children. It still boggled his mind that this life was his; that Andy was his finally after so much heartache and pain they both finally realized that they really loved each other and they were meant for each other and now he had two little ones to show for it. "Hey my little ones…I'm going to go check on your mommy now but I'll be back. I love you both very much." He looked down one more time to see his little girl smile at him and he smiled because she had her smile but with his dimples. He looked over at his little boy who was smiling back complete with dimples also. He left the room and went to see what room she was in and turns out she was just down the hall in room 321. He quietly opened the door and stepping inside he closed it then went over to her side of the bed and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled as she felt these warm soft lips on her and she opened her eyes and looked up, "Hey…what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Sam if I did then I wouldn't be asking you…"

"Right, sorry…you woke up with sharp pains then you passed out and I rushed you here…turns out the uhh well our children our fine."

"Sam…oh now I remember…oh my god…but they're alright?"

"Yes…tiny but strong and healthy…they're going to have stay in the incubators until they're strong enough to be brought out but we touch them through the little holes. Andy they're so beautiful…they both have a head full of dark hair. Isabel has your smile but with my dimples and Steve has my smile through and through. Honey you should've seen it when I told them that I was going to check on you but I'd be back! They both smiled at me!" he said with a huge dimpled smile on his face that reached up to his eyes. Andy just looked at him and smiled also. She never thought she could have this much happiness in her life but here she was with the man that was about to become her husband and she truly loved him and she had 2 beautiful little angels to show for it. She reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck and brought him down and gave him a slow sensual kiss that they both felt fireworks go off. When they pulled back for air she simply stated, "Thank you…thank you for being there when it mattered, not giving up on me when I chose the wrong person; just for everything that's happened in the past that's too many to mention…just thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome my Andy…"

"When can I see my babies?"

"Well if you're up to we can go now or we can wait till tomorrow..."

She thought about it for a second, "Even though I'm tired; I really feel like I need to see my children…so please wheel me down there"

He nodded and went over to the wall and brought it back where he placed it by her bed. He then pulled the sheets back and very gently and carefully picked her up and placed her in the wheel chair. She smiled as he did this and thought, 'Wow…it still amazes me that he can be so caring and so gentle when he wants to be. He's so strong and he picks me up like I'm ragdoll. I don't think he'll ever stop amazing me.'

Before they left the room he got a blanket and placed it over her legs then wheeled her down to see them. When she saw them, tears formed in her eyes; "Hey my little ones…mommy's alright now…you two just work on getting better yourselves and don't worry your daddy won't let anything bad happen to you or me. I love you both very dearly." She reached in and let their little fingers curl around her fingers and she smiled. They stayed there until she started yawning but she told them that she'd be back tomorrow to see them.

Sam put her back into bed and he started to move away but she stopped him, "No please Sam…hold me please"

He complied and wrapped his strong arms around to as if to protect her from the world and finally sleep claimed him.

**AN: I thought it was best to stop it right now…sorry about the long update…life has been crazy **


	11. Chapter 11

**Story: After Effects**

**AN: thanks for the reviews everyone...sorry about the delay-first i had a major writer's block then real life got in the way but i'm back and ready so enjoy...**

**Chapter 11: a few months later...**

A few months later Andy was back at home healing up nicely and the twins were going to come home in a couple of days which made them both very excited.

"I can't believe they'll actually be here in 2 days and we'll be parents!" Andy exclamied as she lay back against the headbored watching Sam get ready for work. He turned around and gave her one of his signature dimpled smiles that just makes her melt, "Yeah me either."

By now the twins were a full 9 months, at a healthy weight and ready to go home. The next couple of days flew by and now they were at the hospital picking them up. They had gotten so big compared to how small they were when they first arrived. All nurses came out and wished them well; they all had gotten to know each because Sam practically lived up there then he spent half his time with Andy at home when she was discharged and the other half checking up on them.

"Oh Sammm...Look here they come!" Andy was so excited that she was bouncing on her heels and he just laughed and smiled as 3 nurses came out- two of them were holding Isabel and Steve and the thrid came out with a big diaper bag with all sorts of goodies like bottles, wipes, clothes, diapers, shoes, toys, a couple of prepared bottles just in case they were hungry etc.

The first one handed Andy her son who smiled up at her, "Hey Steve...you are so beautiful and have gotten so big." She said as she put him in the carseat who just cooed. The second handed Sam his daughter who just melted when she looked at him and smiled and giggled, "Just like your mommy...laughing at me for know reason" he told her as he put her in and she acted like she understood what he was saying because she cooed and wrapped her hand around one of his fingers and started to put his finger in her mouth, "Well someone's hungry..." he said as he gave her a bottle which she gladly took.

"Wow oh Sam look at all this stuff-thank you so much but you didn't have to."

"We wanted to-we know how hard it is to take care of twins so we thought we'd give you a head start. Plus I've never seen more dedicated parents either."

"Well thanks" Sam stated, "Honey we have to go...I think Steve's getting restless" He told Andy as he started guiding her to the truck.

They hugged one another then left and headed home to start a new life. Once they got there the twins were already asleep so they very carefully took them out and up to the house to their room and carefully laid them down in their cribs. They just stood their looking at them; with their arms wrapped around each other, "I still can't believe it. I'm a father." Sam whispered.

"Yeah I know...it just seems like yesterday when I took you down in that ally-' 'and you tried to kiss me' 'oh hahaha...funny man I see." Sam just grinned showing his dimples. She pulled him out of the room and they went downstairs with the baby moniter in hand just incase they were needed plus they wouldn't have to talk so low.

"So how about I start dinner babe...why don't you sit down and rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Andy I'm fine...I actually love cooking..."

"I'm sure you do...what are we having?"

"Well what are you in the mood for?"

"Oh I don't know-you maybe" She said with a sly smile and this made him blush which started Andy laughing but quietly, "Aww you're so cute when you blush." They made sour cream and oninon pork chops with steamed veggies and a glass of red wine. It was to just sit in comfortable silence for a while till Andy couldn't stand it anymore.

"You can't stand it can you?"

"What?"

"The silence...you can't stand it...like I've said before you're allergic to silence"

"Shut it..."

They both laughed at this as they cleared the dishes and sat down on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other and turned on the TV.

**AN: Okay I decided to stop it there...sorry I haven't updated in a while...writer's block...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: thanks for the reviews everyone...sorry about the delay-got distracted with my 5-0 stories. Well this has been a very fun ride but it must come to an end, this is the last chapter *Cries softly* thanks for everyone who followed me and reviewed on this. **

**Here's the link for Andy's dress: .com/pr/Lisbeth/42737**

**Link for the bridesmaids: .com/pr/Bill-Levkoff-175/3199/3200/41970**

**Chapter 12: Wedding**

The twins were now 7 months old and after adjusting to their new life Andy had begun working on their wedding with the help of Traci, Noelle and even Gail. It was good that she had this help because frankly she was overwhelmed and didn't know what she was doing. Traci of course helped her pick out her dress which was very beautiful and now the day had finally arrived.

The dress was a David Tutera Lisbeth and it hugged her figure just right and she knew that Sam's mouth would drop when he saw her. The bridemaids dresses were a dark royal blue and the men were in their formal police uniforms. Sam of course looked like a billion bucks and he coudln't have gotten any hotter even if he tried.

They were getting married at a hotel so the guests didn't have to travel anywhere for the reception. She came down the stairs to her dad waiting at the bottom of it along with Traci, Gail and Noelle. He hugged her, "Sweetie, you look so beautiful. I think Sam will shed a few tears because I know I will."

"Aww dad...you do that and I'll cry."

And now it started. The bridesmaids went first then the doors closed for Andy. They walked up to it, "Ready Andy?"

"Yes" she replied as the doors opened and she saw everyone standing, waiting for her. The music started and she began her decent down the alise toward her awaiting future. She made eye contact with Sam and he made eye contact with her, _'God...who know she could look more gorgeous. I can't believe I'm marrying her and she's mine, all mine.' _He thought as he was gazing at her with a smile on his face complete with those sexy dimples of his. '_After all this time of running I finally found a man that I completely trust my heart with, and yes I did try and fight my feelings for him but when I did that my heart got crushed.' _She thought as she kept looking at him and they started the vows.

Andy was first, "Sam the first moment I saw you there was something different about you and it intriged me then I got to know you and started to have these feelings for you. They did scare me and I didn't know what do but run because that's all I knew but you kept coming after me-you wouldn't give up on me even though I kept making mistakes you never once left me. You were always there when it mattered and even when it didn't matter you were still there, waiting patiently for me to come to my senses and run into your arms. I Andrea McNally take you Samuel Sweark as my husband, friend, lover, partner, father to my children and everything in between as long as we both shall live."

Then it was Sam's turn, "Andrea when you first took me down and tried to kiss me' everyone laughed at that, 'I knew there was something very unique about you and I wanted to know more then we got partnered up and I did get to know you. I got to know your secrets, fears, plans and everything else you've told me. I love you with all my heart and I'll do anything to protect and love you with my life this I swear to. I Samuel Sweark take you Andrea McNally as my wife, lover, friend, mother of my children and everything in between as long as we both shall live."

Frank completed the ceremony and told Sam to kiss his bride which he did. It was one of the most powerful passionate kisses that they've kissed and this left them all behind. The reception was fun and there was a lot of food and dancing and speeches from of course Olie who teased them but they loved it. Their first dance was a passionate rumba and the song was "I Could Not Ask for More" by Edwin McCain. After that Traci and Jerry gave them back their twins and they began to dance with them while everyone else joined them on the floor. Needless to say that was a night to remember and at the end of the night Traci and Jerry were going to watch the twins while Sam and Andy went on their honeymoon-they went to Hawaii because they both wanted somewhere warm and sunny and beside she wanted to meet the infamous Commander Steven McGarrett and his 5-0 taskforce that she keeps hearing about on the news.

So now they were sitting on the beach just staring at the waves and holding hands when Sam turns to her and she turns to him, "I love you" she smiled brightly and replied as she leaned in close, "I love you too." then he closed the distance between them and kissed her soft and sweet.

**AN: okay I hope ya'll love it b/c i do...thought this would be a good ending. Want a sequel with a 5-0 crossover?**


End file.
